muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Labyrinth
Return to Labyrinth is an original manga series based on the fantasy film, Labyrinth. Published by TOKYOPOP, the series is written by Jake T. Forbes and illustrated by Chris Lie. Covers were drawn by Kouyu Shurei. The story takes place fifteen years after the events of the original film and centers around Toby, who has grown into a teenager. Originally planned as a three-part series, it was announced at the end of the second volume that the story would be expanded to four volumes. Story Volume 1 * August 2006 * ISBN 1598167251 ;Official Description Set fifteen years after the events of Labyrinth, Jareth the Goblin King sends his minions to capture Toby and return him to the Labyrinth to take his place as the heir to the Goblin Kingdom. The Goblin King has kept a watchful eye on Toby. His minions have secretly been guiding and protecting the child. Legions of goblins have worked behind the scenes to ensure that Toby has whatever his heart desires; preparing him for the day when he will return to the Labyrinth and take his rightful place beside Jareth as the heir to the Goblin Kingdom. That day has come... but no one has told Toby. Volume 2 * October 2007 * ISBN 159816726X ;Official Description Still reeling from the announcement that Jareth has handed over control of the Labyrinth to Toby, the Goblin Kingdom is in an uproar. Panjan Spittledrum, the Goblin Mayor, had assumed that he would be Jareth's successor, as had the coldly beautiful Mizumi, Queen of the Moraine Kingdom. Both vow to assist Toby in his preparation for assuming the Goblin throne, but can such a power-hungry pair be trusted? Volume 3 * May 2009 * ISBN 1598167278 ;Official Description Continue on with Toby, in the bestselling manga that picks up where the popular film leaves off. Volume 4 * August 2010 * ISBN 1427816875 ;Official Description All Toby Williams ever wanted was a purpose in life, which he thought he'd found when Jareth, the Goblin King, made him heir to the Labyrinth. But one should always be careful about what they wish for, as powerful forces still consider Toby a mere pawn. And he's not the only one - Jareth hasn't given up on his quest to dominate Toby's sister, Sarah. Her dreams live on within the Labyrinth in the form of a masked girl named Moppet, who may very well hold the key to everything. Characters :Toby Williams, Jareth the Goblin King, Hana, Skub, Moppet, Panjan Spittledrum, Candlewic, Mizumi the Queen of Cups, Moulin, Drumlin, Esker, Sarah Williams, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo Trivia * One of the audience members of the opening play is wearing a Muppet Show t-shirt (Volume 1, pg. 21). * A Kermit the Frog magnet holds a note to the refrigerator door towards the beginning of the story (Volume 1). * Traveling Matt from Fraggle Rock appears at the dance, and asks if they have radishes (Volume 1). * The Devils from the The StoryTeller episode "The Soldier and Death" appear in Volume 3. * Jake Forbes has stated that he would like to incorporate some deleted scenes if there is ever a release of all four volumes together, including a character-establishing scene for Moulin and Drumlin where they play croquet, and a longer version of the scene with the Tesselation Lizards from Volume 4. See also * Labyrinth (comic book adaptation) * Labyrinth 30th Anniversary Special * Labyrinth (Archaia) (unreleased) External links *TOKYOPOP's Official Site *Author's blog *Interview with the Editor __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Labyrinth Books Category:Comics